Leaving Is Easy
by Sweettweet07
Summary: She didn't see that it was red... He couldn't save her... 4 years of guilt, and he's still alone... but is he really?
1. Rain

**Hiii I'm back :) But not for the story you've been waiting (don't worry it will be update soon for the final chapter for those who knew which story I'm talking about), it's another one because I was bored today :( Enjoy !**

_Leaving is easy, living without what left is harder._

He hated rain, he despised it. But at least, no one could see his tears, those melting with the cold rain falling on his skin.

Rainy days were painful days.

Aching memories of the day she left...

...of the day he lost her,

_The deafening sound of the sirens mixed with the blue and red lights made him dizzy. How could this have happened?_

_He saw it turned red,_

_She did not,_

_One second she was standing beside him,_

_The other she was in the middle of the street, lying under the wheels of a car._

_He could have stop her, told her that it was not green,_

_but one second can pass so quickly, making you unable to anticipate what could have happen,_

_while the other seconds are long, making you unable to erase from your head what must have never happened._

And there he was, 4 years later, standing at the same street corner, leaving the rain drown his sadness.

He thought that the sight of this place would ease his pain, what the last years have failed to do in England. He thought leaving would help him to forget, but it seems that memories follow you wherever you go.

He stood at the same place he was when she got hit.

_Green-Yellow-Red-Green-Yellow-Red-Green-…_

"Yellow" He whispered, staring blindly at the traffic light.

_Why did you not see it…_

Because he was holding her, her back was facing the yellow light. He didn't want to let her go, but she has decided otherwise…

"_Perverted Outer-space alien, don't ever do that in public" _

Those were her last words.

She did not see the yellow turning into red, too preoccupied by what happened.

_I should have never let you go…_

A sentence he repeated constantly during those 4 years of remorse.

He lifted his head, to stare again at the traffic light, like it could help him to reverse the hands of time but something caught his vision.

Someone actually…

A blond hair girl …

_Red…_

She began to walk, seeming to forget the presence of the cars.

It was like she was hypnotized by something, 3 seconds away from a tragic accident.

She was now lying on the sidewalk, a blond hair guy over her.

"When it's red, it means you stop" Usui snapped at her, angry for some reason.

He helped her to get up, ready to repeat his sermon, but something made him stop.

Lost gaze, he took a closer look at the girl standing in front of him. Her hair was blond, but it was not a thing that could make him forgot this face and those gold eyes.

_Impossible…_

"M-Misak…"

But she was now far away from him, her footsteps mistaking with the sound of raindrops falling on the dark street.

**It's the prologue, that's why it's so short ;) The next chapters will be longer don't worry. So what do you think! Is it good start?**

**And I'm sorry if there's mistakes, so like I said I was bored and I decided to do this story on impulse, and my beta reader seems to be busy, so I did not want to bother her with that ;)**

_**Just one more thing, it begins with revi and it ends with ews... yeah : reviews :) **_


	2. Faded Memory

A dazzling sun dominated the morning sky, drying all evidence of the rain of yesterday.

Usui was lying on the couch of his apartment, unable to erase the thought of the blond girl he saw, seeming to be as lost and confused as him.

Even if he repeatedly told himself that she was a mere copy of the girl he used to know, there was still a part of him who wanted to believe that she was the raven-hair girl.

_I'm really crazy…_

That led him to a single solution: He had to see her, just to make sure.

But the city is big, making it practically impossible to find a person in it. Unless they share somewhere to go….

_The street corner…_

He grabbed his coat and jumped in the first cab he saw. If there were a place where he had a chance to see her again, it would surely be there.

But it was too good to be true: she wasn't there.

Breathless from his run, he closed his eyes to find a more normal breath rhythm but the touch of a small hand on his shoulder made him re-open his eyes.

"I haven't had the chance to thank you, yesterday" The blond hair girl told him, a genuine smile on her face.

He tried to speak, but the words were stuck in his throat, shocked by how much she looks like the girl who got killed where he was standing.

But her eyes were the most disturbing evidence of a distant memory: two hazelnut orbs, with a golden halo surrounding the pupil.

"So thank you" and she turned around, a little irritated by his lack of response and by the way he was looking at her.

But she didn't even had time to walk away, that two arms stopped her, surrounding her waist.

_I've let you go once, I won't do it twice…_

"Ayuzawa…" He whispered to her ear.

The girl turned around, and pushed him softly, amazed by how a stranger can mistaken the identity of a person. She lifted her right hand, like she wanted to give him a handshake.

"I'm sorry, I think you got the wrong girl, my name is Naoki"

He loosened his hold, ashamed by what he just did.

"Oh, I'm sorry… well then have a good day" He said while hiding his deception behind his fake smile.

_Why did I do that, there's no way it could be her._

"Wait…" Naoki said while grabbing his wrist "There must be a way to thank you for what you did yesterday"

And there it goes again, another one who fell under his spell, Usui thought. But when he looked at her, he saw it wasn't a way to flirt with him, noticing the red creeping up her cheeks.

"Where are you going?" He replied, mesmerized by her shyness, which made him think of someone else.

"Mmm, I'm going home" She said, hesitantly, unable to understand what was the point of his question.

"Well then, let me accompany you, it would be your way to thank me"

It surprised her, but she accepted… since he was the one who proposed it.

A few words were exchanged on the way back home but, for some reasons, the atmosphere wasn't really conductive to discussion. Naoki, however, asked him something that was bugging her.

"Why did you hug me, earlier? I mean…it's not like you know me"

Usui continued to walk, nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets.

"I thought you were someone else, she looked exactly like you, except for the hair" he said while glancing at her, more stupefied every minute by all the resemblances.

"You said she _looked_… why are you talking in the past?" She asked, not thinking twice about it.

Usui stopped for a second and took a deep breath.

"She died, 4 years ago" He simply stated after what he continued to walk.

It was in those moments that you want to be hidden six feet under ground.

Embarrassed, she gave him a soft tap on his shoulder in order to comfort him. In this kind of situation, either you choose to give your pity or you choose to cheer the person up by something else.

"Well, maybe I look exactly like her, I'm not a real blonde if you know what I mean" She simply said, with a teasing tone, wanting to cheer him up, but it didn't had the effect she hoped.

Usui stopped for a second time, dead in his tracks, looking at the sidewalk.

"Then what is your natural color?" He asked, like the world depended on it.

She found it strange that a total stranger would be interested in the color of her hair.

"I-I don't know, like my dad's hair I guess" She replied, suddenly feeling uneasy by his gaze on her.

"What do you mean you don't know" He asked, becoming impatient.

"I mean I don't know because my dad had always dyed my hair, making me unable to see what my true color is, why is it so important to you?" She said, walking a little bit faster, knowing that she was almost at her home, which was a lot more secure than to stay with this weirdo.

"Don't change the subject, you must have a little idea of what was your hair color" He said, running beside her. He knew that he must be sounding weird, but it was the least on his mind right now.

"I-I have to go" She said, closing her house's fence.

Usui looked up at her house but soon became deceived.

_C'mon Usui, you couldn't sincerely hope that it was Misaki's house. It's normal that it is a different house, since it's a different girl._

But something made him doubt.

While she was climbing the stairs, probably running away from Usui, her father was watching her, waiting on the porch.

"Naoki, how many times do I have to tell you: don't quit without telling me where you go and why you have to go" He said with an authoritarian tone, watching his 20 years old daughter entering his house.

She nodded and her father closed the door behind him but not without giving a threatening look at the guy in front of the house.

He thought he did well, judging by the astonished look Usui had on his face.

But the reason why Usui was standing alone on the quiet street, unable to take his eyes off the blue door, wasn't because of the severe look of the father.

_Black as a raven, reflecting purple shades under the rays of the sun._

That's how he had always described Misaki's hair, thinking that she was the only one with this color.

But she was clearly not, judging by the man who just closed the blue door.

**Dooonnneee! I could pull 5 chapters a day, those days, but I thought it would exagerated. OMG, it's so boring right now, I'm back to my family's house for christmas, away from my appartment and my university, and all I can do is write.. but i like it so it's not that bad ;) So tell me what you think ! and also what is your expectations for this story, what do you think will happen? Click below! :D**


	3. Blond & Purple

"Yeah, I got the same hair color of my dad, and maybe it's the same hair color of your friend, but so what?" Naoki said, while closing the fence, still surprised to see Usui so early in the morning. At first, she was a little bit angry at him for his weird behavior about her hair, but when he explained why he acted so strangely, anger transformed in confusion.

"And it has been scientifically proved that we all have a non-blood related twin around the world"

Usui nodded. However, he was still perplexed about the whole situation.

They continued to see each other, becoming more and more dependant of their presence.

For Naoki, he was the friend she never had, his father too strict to permit any friendship. But Usui had always the perfect plan to hide their getaway from his father.

For Usui, she was the reflection of a distant memory, making him unable to separate himself from her. Even if he knew that she wasn't the girl he cried for so many years, she had still become an important person in his life.

"HE IS SO ANNOYING!" Naoki whispered loudly to Usui from her bedroom.

"How much does he think he can control my life!" as she continued to protest, she descended along a scale that was stabilized by Usui.

"I'm 20 years old for god's sake, I'm not a child anymore, who does he think he is to act like that!" She said while they put back the scale where it was.

"Your father, maybe?" Usui sarcastically replied, smirking at her.

They walked along the dark streets, without any idea where they could go. But it always ended at the park, talking about their life, on a swing, like they were 16 years old.

"And what does your dad do for living?" Usui asked, understanding that his father was the hot topic of tonight.

"He's a doctor, at JHR Hospital…" She answered, sweeping the sand beneath her feet.

"… I know it's selfish, but sometimes I wish that he would be like most of the doctors: working late, having less time for their family. So he would not always be around the house, to look every move I make…"

"Maybe he doesn't see you like an adult, that's why he's treating you like that. It's the problem with most of the parents…" Usui replied, not knowing why he answered this, himself never had spoken to his parents.

Naoki seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Out of sudden, she stood up and faced him, putting both of her hands on the metallic strings that held Usui's swing.

"You're right… you're absolutely right, I must do something to show him that he doesn't have the control he think he has on me" She said more thinking about her plan than the physical proximity she had created with Usui.

From his point of view; not so much interested by her plan.

It was as if her sudden closeness had destroyed all the barriers he had built. Her perfume, her eyes, her body, all of it made him remember the girl he had loved so much, but who was now gone. But at this precise moment, it was as if she had never left, that she had always remained by his side.

He stood up and surrounded her waist with one arm while the other touched softly her cheek.

_The exactly same gentle skin…_

He noticed that one lock of her hair was hiding her eyes. While he cleared it, he noticed something else…making him came back to reality.

_blond…_

He was now 5 feet away from her, turning his back at her.

_She is dead, why can't I understand it…_

He turned around, ready to apologize to Naoki, who was probably terrified and confused by what happened.

But her genuine and sincere smile made him forget why he had to apologize.

"It's okay, no need to explain, it must be because of _her_, right?"

But her question didn't need an answer and even if it needed one, Usui wouldn't probably be the one to give it.

She grabbed his arm, a warm aura around her.

"I assume that you didn't listen when I was talking about my plan"

Usui nodded, a little bit ashamed.

"I see…but I hate to repeat so it would be a surprise." She said while she gave him a wink and invited him to continue to walk to fulfill what she had on mind…

* * *

"_Wait here, it will take 40 minutes"_

That's what Naoki said before she walked away, enthusiastically.

_30 minutes…_

Usui began to read a newspaper that someone let on the bench. But he wasn't really interested in it, too preoccupied by what he did earlier in the park.

How could he be so careless? They both look the same, but one is blond while the other had black hair. One is his friend while the other was the love of his life. How could he be mistaken between Naoki and…

"Misaki…" He hissed, breathless, contemplating the girl who just passed in front of him.

Long black hair with shimmering purple shades…

_It's her…_

"Yeah?" The girl answered, searching for the one who spoke.

When she found him, she simply stated;

"Oh Usui, I'm glad you like my make over, but close your mouth, you'll swallow flies"

He did as she told, understanding that she wasn't the girl he hoped she would be.

"Naoki?" He asked, even though he was sure that she was, considering the impossibility to meet a second girl who looked exactly like Misaki.

"Yes…Even me, I didn't recognize myself with this color…my dad will be so pissed off when he will see me" She explained, proud about her plan.

Usui sat back on the bench, disappointed. Even when she was blond, it was hard for him to not jump on her, but now that she looked _exactly_ the same, he didn't know where he would find the strength to resist.

_But why did she answered when I called Misaki…_

Usui was back on his feet, grabbing Naoki by her shoulders.

"Misaki?" He asked

"Yes" Naoki answered, confuse by his sudden movement.

"Your name is Naoki"

"Yes, thanks for the information"

"You answered even though I called you Misaki"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did, TWICE"

"That would be ridiculous…" She said while she turned around, annoyed by his stubbornness "…it's not my name, and I don't know any Misaki"

"The name of my friend who died was Misaki"

She slowly pivoted in order to face him…

Meeting a serious gaze upon his face…

He did it… again…

Why does he always have to compare her to her death friend!

"I see..." She slowly articulated, coming closer to him.

"Maybe, I responded when you called me Misaki… but you know what?"

Usui prepared himself, thinking that she would speak about a serious matter.

She took a deep breath, a small grin appearing on her face,

"NA-OKI and MIS-AKI sounds the same" and suddenly becoming angry, she pointed an accusing finger at him:

"SORRY I GOT MIXED UP!" She yelled as she walked away, furious about him.

But in the meantime, someone else was becoming irate.

Usui grabbed her arm, and dragged her to a dark and small alley.

He pushed her cautiously on the brick wall, placing his arms on it, so that she couldn't escape.

"Ok, NA-O-KI" He said, slowly articulating every syllable of her name to avoid their previous quarrel.

"…I can feel that there is something that you hide from me"

**BANG! What a clever man this Usui! I would be having less time to write, with christmas coming, but i'll try to update , I promise :D**


	4. Crucial Picture

**Chapter 4! Yeahhh, it's longer than usual, but I couldn't cut anywhere without destructing the story, a thing I don't wish ;) Considerate that like a late christmas gift :D Enjoy!**

_"Ok, NA-O-KI" He said, slowly articulating every syllable of her name to avoid their previous quarrel._

_"…I can feel that there is something that you hide from me"_

She simply crossed her arms, signifying her refusal to cooperate.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…."

Her stuttering clearly betrayed the honesty she wanted to give to her answer.

"C'mon, you know exactly what I'm talking about" He said while leaning closer to her.

She glanced quickly at him, but turned down her gaze, feigning innocence.

"NO-I-DON'T" She spoke loudly, upset.

"Fine… We have all night… but I'm not sure that your dad would appreciate it, _you_ coming back so late" He smirked, happy about the control he had.

She looked at him, meeting his green eyes.

_Damn, he's serious…_

"Great, you won, what do you want to know" She said, knowing he will always have the last word.

"_Everything_, you must have a secret that would explain the countless times that you deviate the conversation when I asked you about your past, or your family, or friends" He asked.

"You're right, there is an explanation, but like you said it is a secret"

He glanced back at her, noticing the proud smile she had on his face.

"Stop to beat around the bush, I've told you my deepest secret: I'm still in love with a death person… what else could be more disturbing than this?"

She stopped to smile; sensing that what she was about to say could be crucial.

"Maybe something that could prove you that you were right all along"

She stared back at the asphalt, finding that it was too hard to support his gaze.

"It's especially this, that I want to know" He whispered, lifting her chin to encourage her to pursue what she was about to say.

She waited, uncertain if she should tell him. His father had always said that this secret should remain between him and her. But she didn't have the strength to do otherwise, when her eyes met his eyes so eager for answers, and so honest that it became impossible to think that he would repeat it to someone else. She had a need to say it, and he was the perfect person to hear it.

"The reason why I don't want to talk about my past is that I can't… I'm not able...I-I can't remember…"

A tear slid down her cheek as she took the next breath.

"I'm amnesiac, Usui" She finally said, waiting for Usui's reaction.

His eyes were not showing as much surprise as she would have hope, like he had guessed it long before she told him. He asked her a final question, to confirm his doubts.

"Since when do you know it"

She made him wait, afraid that he would jump to conclusions too quickly.

He glanced, anxious.

She gulped, nervous.

"Since 4 years…" She finally said.

Her answer was echoed in the alley.

Contrasting with the silence that followed.

He remained calm and mute, gazing the brick wall, reflecting on what had been said.

He stared back at her, and before she had even time to react, he was now embracing her, laughing like a child.

"I-I knew it… y-you never left" He whispered to her hear, sobbing of joy.

Their faces were just inches apart.

and both were breathing loudly,

He leaned closer, making the details of his emotions more evident to her.

A tear slid down his face…

to end on his sincere smile.

"No it's not…" but she couldn't continue…

… _what you think…_

His lips were now pressed eagerly on her. She first tried to get away, but it would be a lost battle considering the fact that he was 10 times stronger than her. But she mostly didn't resist because it was the right thing to do: giving 5 minutes of hope to someone who didn't get any during 4 years.

A single name was now the only thing on Usui's mind.

_Misaki. Misaki. Misaki._

Still kissing her, he pulled her closer with one hand behind her neck while the other was stroking her lower back.

He couldn't believe it,

He simply couldn't, but all the evidence was showing him that she was really the one who he was holding in his arms.

From the simple touch she had to hang herself on his neck, to the sweet and soft kisses, those always transforming into fiercer ones.

All of this, were actions of the one and only …

"Misaki" He sighed, between two kisses.

Which made her opened her eyes,

_It's not the right thing to do…_

Giving someone hope when, one day, he would have to know the truth, would be called…

_False hopes…_

And she couldn't do that, so she tried to push him softly away.

"I'm not" She simply said, averting her gaze.

Usui stared at her, not understanding a word of what she said.

"I know what you think… with what I said, it would mean that Misaki would never had died, she would have simply lost her memories, resulting from the impact of the car accident. And that she would be…"

Usui grabbed her by the shoulders, making her look up.

"…you… _you_ are Misaki" He replied, a warm aura around him.

She cupped his face in order to help him focusing on the truth.

"You're wrong, I'm not. From what I heard, your friend has been raised by her mother with her sister. In my case, my father was the only one"

"But you said that you didn't remember" He replied, colder by the minute, seeing where this would lead them.

"Yes, but an amnesiac is not _totally_ blind about his past. I sometimes see fragments of it, and my dad is in every single one of them…no mom… no sister"

Usui lowered his arms, crushed by what she said. He crouched, his face in one hand. It was not enough to have lost her once, he had to see her disappear a second time.

Naoki bent down, taking his two hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm not your Misaki" She paused, crouching in face of him.

"One day you'll have to accept her death, but you can't with me around, my appearance making you believe that there's a slight chance that she is still alive"

She hid her gaze behind her locks.

"It's a thing you have to make by yourself… _Goodbye Usui_"

And she walked away,

her footsteps echoing in the small alley.

Minutes passed and Usui remained huddled up.

Why does he always have to drive Naoki away?

She doesn't deserve that, that's why she left, he thought.

It must be hard to always be the shadow of someone else.

Even if he was thinking this, why there's always a part of him who thinks that she's not a shadow because there is no _someone else._

_They are the same person._

He must be crazy, and clinging desperately to a person, who is supposed to be dead 4 years ago, would be one of the symptoms of his illness.

But he ought to take the chance.

So he's running,

Running after her, desperately,

with physical exhaustion as his only enemy.

But an outer-space alien wouldn't care about that.

So he's running,

until something made him slow down.

"JHR Hospital"

_That's where Naoki's father works. _

Not knowing exactly why, he decided to enter, and walked towards the front desk.

"Hello, I would like to know which doctor has diagnosed the death of Misaki Ayusawa" He asked, like someone would ask for a cup of coffee.

The nurse didn't even bother to look up to answer.

"Sorry, this information is confidential"

He hated to play this game, but the end justifies the means some may say.

"Oh, I totally understand, it's reassuring to know that people like you are doing well their job"

She lifted her head to see who was this well-mannered man.

It must have been a while since she saw a handsome man, considering the way she was totally mesmerized by the (fake) sincere smile spreading on his face.

"My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Doctor Takumi" He said while he presented his hand.

Still hypnotized, she shook his hand in a clumsy way.

So he still kept up with the lie.

"I'm very sorry to bother you, but I'm from the Tokyo Hospital, and I'm actually on a business trip for our current study on people who died from a car accident. So that was the object of my previous rudeness but… you must be really occupied"

and as he waved her a goodbye, she said what he expected her to say.

"N-No, n-not at all, let me see what I can do, w-what is her name again?" She stuttered, while she came closer to her computer.

"Misaki Ayuzawa" He replied, proud that his plan worked.

After a quick research, she finally found it.

"The doctor who diagnosed her death is Doctor Ogawa"

_Crap, I don't know his name…_

But it seemed like she have read his mind because the nurse immediately replied:

"It's your lucky day, if you want to meet him, he is just behind you, in the waiting room" She said while she pointed the person she was talking about.

Usui turned around, a small grin appearing on his face.

He walked towards him and evilly said:

"Hello , so I've learned that you weren't able to save Misaki Ayuzawa from a car accident"

The doctor stopped to look at his folders, momentarily disturbed. He looked up at Usui, with an insecure gaze behind his "in control" look.

"Yes it's me, but she was really in a bad state" He nervously replied, after what he turned around.

"It's funny how you can remember a girl who died 4 years ago among all the people you must have seen"

The doctor stopped to walk, still turning his back at Usui.

"But maybe I can see the reason why you're able to remember her. Is it me, or did Misaki Ayuzawa look exactly like your daughter, Naoki?"

He turned at Usui, probably with a horrified look upon his face.

But Usui will never know it because he's currently running to the last place where he would finally put all the pieces together.

He knocked on the cheap door, its material not very soundproof.

He heard someone coming, the thickness of the door making her footsteps obvious.

She opened, a cheerful smile on her lips, despite all the tragic hardships that she had to go through in her life.

"Oh, Usui, I figured out that someday you'll visit us, come on in"

It was the mother of Misaki: Minako Ayuzawa.

A woman who was hurt several times: from the day her husband left her, alone with her two daughters, to the day where one of them did the same.

She offered him a cup of tea but he refused, judging that it would be better to leave them the little they had.

He tried to remember how this house looked like 4 years ago. It was certainly modest, but the pantry had always contained a minimum of food.

But all of this was thanks to Misaki because she was the only one to work.

"I have a favor to ask you, Ayusawa-san, do you have, by any chance, a picture of your husband?" He asked, knowing that it might sound rude.

First, he came in her house, from out of nowhere, probably making her remind her daughter, and now he asked for a picture of the man who hurt this entire family.

She stared at him, still with her warm smile.

"You're a good man, Usui, so you must have a good reason" She replied, not understanding why he was doing that, but knowing that there must be a good intention behind it. She stood up, probably to go seek a picture album.

She came back, 4 minutes later, with the album.

She searched for a picture of his husband, but seemed to be nostalgic when she found something else.

She took the photo out of the plastic and gazed lengthily at it.

She slid her finger on it, probably thinking that it was real.

Usui glanced at it, but wasn't really surprise when he saw that it was a picture of her beloved daughter.

He laid his hand on her arm as a cheer up sign.

"Oh sorry, I've been carried away." she whispered as she wiped something from her face, probably a tear. "It's been a while since I have watch those, it only makes me remember what we had, and that now is gone" She said while she stared at another picture.

She took it also from the plastic, and slid the photo towards Usui.

He turned it to see who was her father.

His vision began to be blurred

_As I wished…_

A wave of hope wrapped him,

It was more than hope,

4 years ago, something made him stopped to believe

Recently, something reminded him that hope was still possible.

But now, it was not hope, it was finally real.

And for the first time, he was entirely sure who was Naoki.

He stood up and before he left, he said with a voice full of hope:

"Sometimes, what was gone may never have left. We just have to find it"

**I hope it wasn't too long too read XD. So R&R please :) it makes me update faster!**


	5. Options & Priorities

**DON'T CRY ;)

* * *

**

If there was a place where he was sure to find her at this time, it could only be there.

As his feet touched the wet grass, his eyes caught a glimpse of the raven-hair girl who was swaying slowly in the darkness of the park. She didn't seem to have noticed his presence, more absorbed by the movement of her feet on the sand.

The moonlight guided him and he handed her silently the picture.

She stared at him, probably wondering what he did not understand of their last conversation, which was supposed to remain their last for a long time. But her eyes flickered to the small piece of paper he just gave her.

"Why are you giving me a picture of my father?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

Usui came closer, knowing that she would probably tried to walk away after what he was about to say.

"To make you understand something. Your mother gave me this picture"

She slipped her feet on the sand to stop the movement of the swing.

"My mother? Why would _you_ know her when I've never seen her in my whole life." She snapped, insulted.

He walked cautiously, and crouched in face of her, holding the swing's chains.

"You're wrong, you've known her your entire life because she's the one who raised you." He paused, looking at her confused expression, probably thinking that he was crazy _again _"But now…she thinks that you're dead, since 4 years"

She rolled her eyes, understanding where this conversation would lead them.

"Again… again with your stupid theories… I've heard enough…you're the one who's wrong"

She stood up and tried to walk away. But hardly had she managed to be two footsteps away from him, that he grabbed her wrist, still sitting in the sand.

"So how do you explain that your father is the one who diagnosed Misaki's supposed death. That you look exactly like Misaki. That, when I asked a picture of Misaki's father to her mom, she gave me the exact picture of your father. There is too much coincidence for you to run away and simply ignored them."

By the time he finished his last sentence, he was now standing right behind her. He gently took her hair and placed them on the same side to rest his chin on the shoulder that was now free. Enlacing her waist, he secretly hoped that she would blush like she did several times in the past. And with an intense voice, he said:

"But more importantly, why did you run away the first time you saw me, on the street corner?"

The minute he finished his question, she pushed him away, still back at him. But he noticed that her ears were still white, not pink, not red… simply white… making him slowly understand something that he would never be able to admit.

_What if she would never be the Misaki I knew…_

"Because I've had a strange feeling" She whispered, answering his previous question. She no longer seemed angry as before, suddenly lost in her thoughts.

"For unknown reasons, there was always something that brought me to this particular street corner, before I even knew you. Without seeing anything precise, I've always had the feeling that something tragic happened where I was standing. But when I saw you, this feeling suddenly transformed in a blurred vision. I knew that I've already seen you, but you were not from the time where I recall everything, you were a distant memory from the past that I was never able to remember"

Her voice was low and her last words were barely audible, but Usui had heard everything.

Relief flitted across his face.

_She remembered me since the very beginning._

This had just confirmed of what he was sure about;

her true identity.

"With what you've just admit, why are you still so stubborn to pretend that you're not Misaki?"

He had to come closer to be able to hear her.

"Because I'm not, I will never be" she stated, confidence in her voice. She glanced back at Usui, and continued.

"**If** you are saying it's true" –making sure to put the emphasis on the _if_, to the dismay of Usui- "Then, even if I was her, I would never be able to be her again, I don't remember my past"

"But you remembered me" His statement full of hope.

"Yes" She answered, choosing carefully her next words "And you must have been a really important part of her life, but like I said, I'm not her anymore, I'm not your Misaki"

He made the two footsteps that separated them and took her by the shoulders.

"Yes you are, deep inside she is still here" He replied, oblivious about his stubbornness.

She pivoted in order to face him, disappointment noticeable on her face. But it was the gleam of anger in her eyes that made him flinched back.

"See, you really don't care about me, _me_ being Naoki I mean. I can't be an option when you make _her _a priority"

And she continued and tried to convince him she was no longer the girl he knew. Usui remained quiet, only able to watch the quivering of her lips.

He was right, she was Misaki.

She was also right, she wasn't Misaki.

Even if they both had shared the same body, Misaki and Naoki weren't the same persons. He was insanely in love with one while the other one was just here to make him remember his loss.

Misaki wasn't the girl in front of him. She was no longer here and will never be.

By the time he realized it, he removed his hands from her shoulders. His green eyes were slowly losing any sparkle of hope, getting darker.

She noticed it and stopped to talk, understanding that it wasn't necessary anymore. She took sadly his hand between her palms.

"I wish I could be her again, for you. But the day she walked on a red light, was the day where Misaki died."

She let go of his hand and turned around. She started to walk away and for once, she knows that he won't try to stop her. Just before it would be too far to see, she glanced back at him and caught a glimpse of what the grief of a man may look like.

He heard the sound of her footsteps brushing the glass, and then it slowly faded away.

He didn't try to stop her.

He didn't even run after her.

Because the only girl he would run after would be now too far away to search, even impossible.

His eyes went blank, abnormally inert, as he turned away.

Four years ago, he shouldn't have let her go.  
But he did.  
Now, she was gone.  
Her body as a mere reminder of _what-could-have-been._

But now he has to let go.

So he wandered in the coldness of the city and walked on every red light he could.

And then…

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

He was alive but he never felt as lifeless than now, cursing mentally every traffic light…

* * *

**Are you crying ;) hihi don't be sad it's not the last (next one will be).**

**Between you and I, this chapter is my favorite, I got so carried away while I was writting, getting so philosophical :) Seriously I'm not kidding, maybe right now you're like: Usui is an idiot to let her go, but just ask yourself this: what would you do if you were him? I mean, the girl (as we all know, yes I confirm) is Misaki, but mentally, she's not. Does that mean she's the same? I ask myself this with, by example, my parents. If they were hit by a car, and they didn't remembered me, will it be the same? **

Damn too much philosophy ;) So review please :) For the last chapter, I really loved your reviews and it gave me a boost to write, because otherwise I would be playing Wii right now :D hihihi good night !


	6. The Ugly Truth

**Here's the chapter 6! Probably the most important if you want to understand, so pay attention :D**

She went straight to her house, having noticed the late hour. His father was about to finish its evening shift at the hospital and she was really not in the mood to explain him the reason why she was outside at this hour.

She climbed the rock stairs, so deeply lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the car of his father. She grabbed her keys and slid it into the lock but was surprised that it was already unlocked. She opened carefully the door.

"Dad?" She asked, hoping that the noise wasn't produce by a thief.

She was slightly relieved to see her father, but this feeling soon disappeared after she caught a glimpse of what he was doing.

"Finally, there you are. I already told you that I didn't want that you go outside this late. It's dangerous"

But she didn't listen, too preoccupied by what he was doing.

"Dad, what is all this?" She asked, perplexed about all the boxes in their living room.

"Moving boxes" He casually replied.

"Moving boxes… like… moving out… like… we're changing towns?" She said, rephrasing to be sure of what she had heard.

"Exactly, now go to your room and pack your stuff, we're leaving tomorrow morning"

She stood there, unable to make sense of his words.

"B-But why?"

Without stopping what he was doing, he thought about a proper answer which didn't involve the visit he got earlier at the hospital.

"Well, this city is really boring, we need to see something new"

"Ok, and you just realized that? Why so quickly?"

He ignored her, too busy to see if he had emptied all the cupboards in the kitchen.

Annoyed, she stopped him to put the last plate in a box.

"Seriously, either you tell me the real reason, or I just sit there and watch you leave _without me_. I'm not going anywhere, not without a good reason. And plus, my life is here why would I leave?"

Figuring that she would not let him put his final plate in the box, he walked to his room to pack his own things with Naoki who was following him.

"What life?" He replied, throwing a bag on his bed "You have nothing that keeps you here, you don't work, you don't go to school and you don't have friends, so now, would you please go to your room and do what I ask you to do" He said, exhausted by her stubbornness.

"I have a friend" She simply stated, crossing her arms on her chest, leaning on the doorway.

He paused momentarily to put his clothes in his suitcase and looked at her.

"The guy with who you are sneaking behind my back? I'm pretty sure he's not that interested in you" He said, returning to what he was doing.

She stood where she was, troubled that his father was aware of their secret escapade, but more disturbed by the veracity of his last statement.

"You're right, he's interested in the old me. But it would be unlikely, because you always told me that I had no friends before the accident, that you were my only family" She retorted, pointing at the absurdity of the situation.

"_I am_ your only family" He answered while he was struggling with the zipper of his suitcase.

She came closer, helping him to close it.

"That's not what he told me about my mother"

He looked at her, a gleam of fear in his eyes. But he regained quickly his usual composure.

"C'mon how many times do we have to talk about this, she died, right after you were born" He said.

She slid her hand in her pocket and whispered:

"So how do you explain she supposedly gave him this?"

He gazed at the picture, suddenly tense, all trace of confidence gone. He sat slowly on his bed, staring at the man who was playing happily with his 5 years old daughter, both carefree about the fact that they would eventually leave the woman who took the picture.

"You're right" He hissed "she's not dead"

He looked up at her, meeting her confused gaze.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you don't know her" He said, trying again to convince her. But she didn't fell for it.

"Maybe I did, my friend told me that she was the one who raised me"

She wasn't sure if Usui was right, but if her own father had lied about her mother, who knows what he was capable to lie about.

He glanced at her, probably cursing her friend. He played nervously with the corner of the picture.

Even if he wanted to sound confident, something clenched his throat, making his voice uneven.

"Y-you know he's wrong, I've always been the only one in your life"

But something made her suspicious, something in the corner of his eyes was telling her that he was lying.

"You're the one who's wrong to keep me away from the truth" She murmured.

He stayed mute, aware that she was waiting for some answers. He closed his eyes, trying to find a loophole but he understood that it was not the solution.

So he turned his gaze on her, gravity across his face and he pushed back his suitcase.

"Sit down" He said, resignation in his voice.

She did as he told.

"I hope you're going to forgive me someday" He whispered, staring blankly at the floor.

"Your mother was the one who raised you during the first 16 years of your life, her name is Minako Ayuzawa like yours: Ayuzawa… Misaki Ayuzawa more precisely"

She heaved a long sigh, annoyed that she had always denied what Usui told her. But he was right all along.

Her lips were moving but it was as if the words couldn't come out, she was unable to find something strong enough to express what she had on mind.

"U-unbelievable, are you even my own father?" She snapped, sarcasm in her voice. His father nodded slightly at her comment.

"Whatever, you might be biologically, but a real father wouldn't lie like you did at his daughter" She hissed, standing up.

He grabbed her wrist and she noticed the hidden pain in his eyes.

"Wait" He managed to say.

"But how come she never tried to found me?" She asked, even though she already knew it, thanks to Usui.

His gaze flickered toward her and he slowly let go of her hand.

"She thinks you're dead… like every body else" He replied warily, shame in his voice.

She wasn't surprised.

"And would you please tell me why?"

Her question sounded more bitter than polite since her threshold of tolerance had been reached a while ago.

He stood up and walked slowly toward his window, probably thinking that it was less hard to confess his faults to stars than to face the person he had hurt by his lies.

"You were really in a bad condition when the paramedics brought you to the hospital." He said with a hoarse voice " It was a busy night, so I was the only doctor assigned to your case. When I saw you lying there, between life and death, I did everything I could to save you, first because it was my job but it was also as if a power was given to me to save my daughter who I thought I never cared about" She twitched at his last words "And I saved you… but I knew that, if everything would go simply back to normal, you will go back to live with your mom, something I thought I never cared about. But a sudden paternal instinct surrounded me, and I had a need to have you all for myself." She saw him clenching his fists "So I declared your death, and as soon as the coast was clear I brought you safely to my house and made you believe every thing I wanted."

His voice was empty, but when he turned around, the guilt was noticeable all over his face.

But she didn't care if he was feeling guilty.

Because he was.

He was guilty, and he could feel like that until the end of his days and she wouldn't even cry for it.

He took her away from the persons she knew.

And now they all think that she is dead.

The tears were coming, but the anger was so much more powerful than the sadness she tried to fight.

"So you lied. To get me back. You lied to EVERY BODY, just to satisfy your-own-desire." She articulated, speaking each word clearly just to make him understand how selfish and pathetic he was.

He didn't replied, bending his head, ashamed.

It was too much for her; after all he confessed all she needed was to breath.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, concern in his voice. He followed her to her room.

"I don't know, anywhere but not with you. Leave if you want, I won't follow you."

She pulled out a bag from under her bed and began to throw whatever she found in it.

"How can you go on your own, you don't remember anything!" He shouted, worried.

"Yeah whose fault is that!" She yelled as she took all her clothes from her closet and threw them into her bag.

As she continued, she realized that she might blame every thing on him but she couldn't blame him for her amnesia.

Realizing that her zeal to pack her things was slowly decreasing, he came closer to her.

"I just wanted what was best for you…" He whispered.

She stopped, leaning on her suitcase.

"I'm not sure pretending my death was the best you could do." She hissed, her voice full of reproaches.

Seeing the shame in his eyes, she decided that no matter how mean she could be, he already knew what he did was bad.

She sat on her bed.

"Anyways, because of that stupid car accident, even if leave you, I wouldn't know where to go or who to see, and those persons will always remain strangers for me" She said as she pushed away her bag, realizing that leaving her father was not an option.

She felt a hand on her back.

"What if I knew a way to get everything back to normal."

She gazed at him, deciding that he became crazy.

"You know a way to retrieve my memories" She sighed sarcastically.

He looked deeply in her eyes, relieving a certain pain.

"Yeah, … because you never lost them."

_He is definitely crazy._

But, even if he had already lied about her whole life, why does she feel that the worst is to come.

"What do you mean, of course I lost them. I have amnesia." She said, losing her patience.

"No, you don't. I made you believe this but you never had."

She stared at him, more dumbfounded than ever. She waited for him to continue. But it was not an easy thing to confess for him, probably the worst of his lies.

"You know…the pills you take every night before you go to bed." He said, still not looking directly at her.

"Yeah, you said that it was my medication to help me retrieve some of my memories." She slowly instructed.

He caught his breath.

"Well, it's not. Those pills contain a drug that blocks your post-traumatic memories."

Two gazes clashed, both hazel shimmering gold, until one gave up, ashamed, while the other remained pointed straight ahead.

Hatred.

Fury.

Rage.

Anger.

Until all that remained was pure disappointment.

He may be ashamed of what he did but, right now, she has never been as ashamed to be his daughter. Her disgust toward him was so huge that she wasn't even glad to know that her memories were not lost. She finally lowered her gaze, watching her father out of the corner of her eye taking her medication.

"As soon as you stop to take them, you'll retrieve your memories during the night" He slid the small bottle of pills in his pocket, walking toward the door "When you will wake up, it would be like you never lost them. You'd be free to go, I won't stop you. You can even pretend like I never existed."

He turned around slightly with a sadness that made her shiver.

"But I just want you to know that, those 4 years with you, made me understand the biggest mistake of my life. I don't regret what I did. Because I would never had understood how much I was wrong to left your mother, your sister and you. Taking you away might not have been the best choice, but it was the only one I got, back then. Again, I'm sorry. But I'm not begging for your forgiveness. It's your decision…" His voice was crisped, and with a softer tone he said something he tells her every night but, however, this night, it didn't hold the same meaning.

"_Goodnight._"

She watched him walk away, and even if she was furious against him, she could not help but be sad by his grief.

She turned off the lights and went to bed as the tears streaked noiselessly down her face.

But one question remained on her lips, afraid to be unable to recognize the girl she will be when the sun will rise.

_Who will she be tomorrow?_

**_doneeeee ! The next chapter will be the last ;) If you have questions, comment, violent reaction just PM me or write a review :D I hope this chapter was clear!_**

**_Have a great new year, and I want to thank all of you who had reviewed my stories,I love you XD_**


	7. Those Damn Red Lights

**Here is the final chapter! You might think that it's long but I couldn't break it into 2 stories it would have ruined it :) So take it easy!**

**

* * *

**

_Sometimes, they come back._

That's what he told her, glancing back at the Ayuzawa's residence.

_But others have to leave…_

He looked at his watch.

3 hours were left before he'll leave this town for good.

* * *

Restless night.

Scattered pieces merging together to form what she thought were dreams.

Her forgotten past was gradually discovered as the moon was slowly losing her brilliance to leave place for the first rays of sunlight.

She looked herself in the mirror, staring at the brunette with golden eyes.

She was the same girl but yet so different from yesterday.

Some say that the past of a person defines what she truly is, her errors or her successes having an impact on her future actions and on the attitude she adopts.

Before today, her past consisted in memories of four monotonous years.

Right now, she realized that the first sixteen years of her life were everything but insipid.

The fact to retrieve her memories wasn't like she would have thought. She expected that, when she will wake up, her past would be like a movie that would show her gradually what was her life. But no movies were played, it seemed like she had already watched it. She woke up like every normal person; knowing what was her past but not scrolling it precisely. However she tried to summarized her life, somehow happy that she could now sum up more than 4 years.

She was Misaki Ayuzawa, the demoniac Seika High council president, protecting the ladies, terrifying the boys. Despite all the council work, she had time to work in a maid latte, something that had to be kept secret but, of course, a stupid outer-space alien had discovered it. She even had time to help her mother and sister with the chores, because her father left them.

It was probably the most aching memory, remembering that she had always swore to herself to not let him entered in their life.

But she failed, he entered and destroyed more than just her own life.

She stared at the door, not knowing how she should face him. He might have been self-centered, egocentric and selfish but she had liked him like a daughter would do toward her father during the years he was all that she had left. But back then, she didn't know that he was the one responsible for that.

Something caught her attention. It was as if two persons were arguing in the living room.

She opened her door and walked carefully on the wood floor, not wanting to disturb an important conversation. But her footsteps grew larger the more she recognized the voice that was not belonging to his father.

She was instantly discovered as soon as she peeked into to the living room to see who it was.

But two arms rushed to her, enlacing her tightly. The sobs were drowning her name that the person was trying to say, making it totally incoherent.

"M-Mom!" She gasped, so jubilant that she found her. Her mother stopped momentarily , looking at her in surprise, but immediately enlaced her again.

Not long after, another girl joined the hug, crying also. At first, she didn't recognize her; her long hair was cut very short. Also, it was the first time she saw her show her emotions, usually remaining inexpressive.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't told you that I was still alive, I-I can explain everything" Misaki cried, not finding anything else to say. The last thing she wanted was they think that she didn't care about them during 4 years.

They loosened each other hold as her mother took her by the shoulders, inquiringly.

"Then would you explain me why are you able to recognize us? He told us that you weren't able to remember anything!" Her mother asked, still sobbing.

Her gaze flickered to her father, who was somehow angry.

"He told you this…" She evilly grinned, clenching her fists.

Seeing the misunderstanding, her mother hurried to clarified what she said.

"No I wasn't talking about him" She said, glancing hatefully at her husband. "Because _he_ told us _nothing" _She yelled, venom in her voice.

"Well then who did?" Misaki asked hurriedly, not wanting that they continued to fight like earlier.

Her mother turned back her gaze on Misaki, a warm smile on her face.

"Usui did, without him I wouldn't be standing in front of you right now, _he_ was the one who explained us everything this morning." She said, emphasizing the 'he', to explain to a certain person that there were still honest persons out there.

_Usui…_

She had forgotten about that. She had to tell him that she retrieved her memories. After all, he was the reason why she retrieved her memories. Without his stubbornness, she would never have doubt about his father, so she would never have confronted him.

"Misaki? You remember him, right?" Her mother asked her, concern in her eyes.

"How would I forget an outer-space alien like him" She scoffed but she stopped, noticing the sadness on the features of her mom.

"He's leaving, Misaki." She simply stated, sorry in her voice.

"For the pheromone planet" She smirked, missing something important that her mother had said.

"No, for England, he said he has nothing to do here anymore"

As the words were slowly making sense in her head, the reason why he has to leave was still a mistery, until…

_I wish I could be her again, for you. But the day she walked on a red light, was the day where Misaki died._

She could never forget the intense pain in his eyes when she told him that.

"_I'm still in love with a death person" _He once told her.

Even if he said that, she couldn't figure out if she shared the same feelings.

But one thing was sure,

He was important for her. Too much important to watch him walked away.

So there was no way she would let him leave, not without the truth.

She rushed to the door, and as she opened it, she turned toward her father and said:

"Why don't you tell her the biggest mistake of your life, dad"

She winked at him, finally understanding that she didn't want him out of her life, and if what it takes is reconciliation with his wife to form again a family, well she was ready to forget the hatred she had toward him when he left them.

After all, every one deserves a second chance.

* * *

He looked at the city through the window of the cab.  
He was bored. _again.  
_And going back to England wouldn't certainly fix that, but it was better than to see a certain girl everywhere.  
He looked ahead to see the cause of all this traffic.

_A simple red light._

Those traffic lights were really getting on his nerves.  
But why was he feeling so hurried? It wasn't like he was running away from someone.  
It turned green. _Finally.  
_But something hoarse hurried out of his throat,

"STOP!"

The taxi driver slammed on the brakes, having also noticed the girl who was running across the street.

Eyes wide open, she stared at the taxi that has stopped one foot from her.

Usui came out from the taxi, recognizing the suicidal girl.

"You really don't get it. Why do you always have to walk on red lights?" He asked angrily, however happy that she was okay.

"Sir, it's green, we need to go" The taxi driver told him, slightly irritated.

Usui looked at her, wondering why she was so hurried, and then he realized it was not his business anymore.

He turned around, but just when he was about to come back to the taxi, Misaki yelled at him, flustered.

"Don't walk away from me, _pervert alien_"

Drivers were getting impatient considering the fact that Misaki was blocking the street.

Usui came closer to her, an indescribable look on his face. Each of his footsteps was made cautiously, afraid that the image of the old Misaki would fade away.

"Why did you call me like that?" He asked, frowning.

But she didn't have time to answer, interrupt by the taxi driver.

"I don't have all day" He yelled at Usui, throwing out his suitcase, and hedged them.

Usui picked up his bag while he grabbed her arm in order to bring her safely on the sidewalk.

"Answer my question, Naoki" He ordered, somehow angry that she had revived some of his memories.

She looked at him, uncomfortable: it was the first time she saw him frustrated against her. But she understood that it wasn't against her, but against Naoki.

"You can call me Misaki, you know" She replied, hoping that he will understand that she was the same girl from back then, that's why she referred to him as an alien.

"And if I do, will it bring her back to life" He retorted sarcastically.

She had to tell him. But something was clenching her throat.

Anger actually…

"Enough…" She whispered.

" Enough with all your self-pitying! It's been 4 years and all you have done was to mourn for me!"

He turned back.

"It was not because of you I was like that, it was because of the person you used to be, and she's not there anymore" He said monotonous.

She was boiling.

He was still thinking she was Naoki, with her past vanished.

But she was not anymore.

But did he deserve to know she retrieved her memories even if he's acting like that towards the girl who he thinks is Naoki?

"I didn't remember you were so retarded" She mumbled, turning her back on him.

"It's not like you would remember something…" She heard him say, a certain pain in his voice but with a hint of arrogance, which annoyed her.

She glanced at him, meeting his stoical face, which pissed her off.

"That's it Usui, feel free to leave to England or any planet where someone could accept a stupid alien like you"

She stepped out of the sidewalk to cross the street.

She really sounded cruel, she thought.

But that's how she was,

always denying and saying the inverse she was truly thinking.

In fact, she didn't want him to leave.

Yet, she lied to herself and to him, _again_.

A car passed really closely to her, but she immediately stepped back.

_It was red…_

_As she came back on the sidewalk, she hit something, making her lose her balance to nearly fall back on the street._

But two arms caught her up, enlacing her from behind.

His hold was so tight that she had to focus on her breath.

She laid her hands on his to get away from him, but he immediately laced his fingers with hers, bringing her hands below her chest.

"U-Usui" She stuttered

"You really sounded like Misaki" He whispered to her ear.

_That idiot…_

"It's because I am, _baka" _She snapped, flustered about his blindness toward the situation and by the way he was too close to her, _physically_, yet so far away in thoughts.

"You were" He rectified as he loosened his hold.

Still back at him, the only thing she noticed was the sound of the rustle of his pocket.

"I need a cab on the Tomaki intersection to go to the airport" He said after what he closed his cellphone.

She turned around.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked, even though that now was not the time for questions.

"Because I have no reasons to stay"

_What is this simple-minded answer?_

She felt somehow angry at his nonchalance.

"But you don't have any reasons to stay in England, neither did you have to come back a few months earlier. So why do you always come and go?"

"I had one reason to come back to Japan" He whispered blankly.

She knew why. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she knew he came back for her.

Even if she was in theory dead, he still came back. Deep down inside him, he must have wished that she was still there because her death was still a mystery for him. There was no funeral, he didn't even had time to ascertain her death in the hospital.

Unconsciously, he knew she was alive somewhere.

The cab parked beside them.  
He took his suitcase and walked without any intentions to utter a simple goodbye.

She grabbed his hand, her gaze hidden behind her locks.

"Why did you come back because of me and now that I'm here you choose to leave!" She shouted.

It was not the way Misaki would have spoken, she thought.

That's probably because of that he removed his hand form her.

But she was unable to bring herself to watch him leave.

He was too important for her to lose him.

But he's clearly thinking the inverse.

He sat in the cab and just when he was about to close the door, she stopped his movement, one hand on the door and the other on the top of the car.

"You are more stupid than I suspected, seriously." She simply stated.

"I came here to inform you that you were right. My father told me about my real identity, even though you were sure about who I was, I needed a confirmation from him. It turns out also I didn't have amnesia, I just have been druged" She said, like it was the most normal thing to say.

"In other words, I retrieved my memories so I'm the same girl from back then. I just thought you should know since you were so stubborn to say that I was Misaki. So congratulations, I was and I still am! " She snapped anger in her voice but felt something wet forming in the corner of her eye.

There was no way he could see her like this.

She decided to turn around and walk away, completely forgetting that it might be the last time she would see him.

But she ran, incredibly fast.

Wishing that the wind would dry her tears.

It did, but nothing could dry her sadness.

She ran,

wishing that people would stop looking at her,

and they did, when she turned out in a silent alley, having found shelter from all their curious eyes.

Well, she thought she did until she heard running footsteps echoing in the alley.

A sudden warmth enveloped her and she found herself lift up in the air.

His arms wrapped solidly her body and the next thing she felt was the soft impact of her back on the brick wall.

And then there were those subtle sobs.

So subtle that she would have never felt it if he wasn't enlacing her so tightly.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, finding that it was more comfortable than to be squeezed against the wall with her feet suspending in the air.

"You don't have to be so emotional about it" She scoffed, trying to light the atmosphere.

He lay her down on her feet and scrutinized her face.

"You either" He whispered as he wiped the last tear that was rolling down her face.

She looked away, her cheeks turning slowly to pink.

"I-I was not emotional, who would with an idiot like you"

She heard a small laugh, providing from the only person she thought who would never be able to laugh again.

"You really are the same, Ayuzawa" He chuckled, taking her face in his hands to make her look at him.

She shyly gazed at him, totally giving up by the sight of those happy green eyes.

"Only an alien like you could doubt about it" She mumbled under her breath.

"Or someone so stubborn to believe that she was not even after an alien like me had shown her every proof that she was the girl he was madly and crazy in love with"

He said in a light voice with a vivid smile illuminating his face.

"I was not stubborn, I was just tenaciously unwilling to believe a strange human like you" She replied, unconscious that she just gave him the definition of the stubbornness but also unconscious about the last words he said.

And then it clicked.

"W-wait, cra-zy and m-madly?" She stammered, the red on her face more intense than ever.

He touched her cheek, feeling the warmth beneath his finger.

"It was not like I never told you" He smirked; glad that she was back to her old habits of being embarrassed by anything he could say.

"W-well, i-it's different _somehow_"

The slow movement of his fingers on her cheek was annoying her but she couldn't bring herself to push him away.

"Would you please tell me why" He said, a small grin on his mouth.

She grabbed his hand that was touching her face to make him stop, but she strangely _forgot_ to let go of his hand after.

"You told it to _Naoki _who was not caring as much as the _me _now would do" She replied, not thinking about it twice.

When the words finally processed in her brains, she wished to take them back

But it was definitely too late judging by the amused look of the idiot in face of her.

"So Misa-chan cares about me! So good to hear after 4 years of loveless life!" He teased her with his stupid chibi face.

"Yeah whose fault is that!" She snapped, referring to the way he was always acting around her to make her care for him, even _like_ him.

But he perceived it otherwise, thinking that she was blaming him for the car accident.

Yet, she was right.

He teased her that night, she felt embarrassed and didn't saw that it was red.

He was even worse than her own father who druged her.

Noticing the guilt on his feature, she realized the cause of his behavior. If there's one thing she couldn't stand, it was to make someone feel guilty.

"Hey, you're not responsible for what happened that night, Usui" She murmured.

But her comment didn't help.

He was still gazing at an imprecise point of the brick wall.

She touched her cheek to make him look at her.

"There were no responsible or if there were it would be my usual clumsiness. Because… I don't know if you had realized it, but I have a strange tendency to walk on red lights" She said, chuckling.

He turned his gaze on her.

And a small smile appeared on his face, realizing that she was right.

No one more than her had was likely to walk on a red light without realizing it.

"Misa-chan should give me something in exchange to have make me feel so guilty" He pouted, his bright smile transforming into a perverted one to Misaki's point of you.

"What now, Usui" She asked even though she was sure about what he had on mind.

"Kiss me, to make me forget the years you haven't been by my side to do it" He seriously said, a gleam of pain in his eyes.

She put both her hands behind his neck, surprising him.

"What makes you think that I would have kiss you if I had stayed by your side during those years" She replied, choosing to tease him.

"Because Ayuzawa cares for me" He whispered, using her own words she told him before.

She didn't replied but she didn't think that she had to, considering the eager pressure of her lips on his which was probably answering the question.

Neither did she try to deny it, even though she would have normally do so.

Because it was more than just caring for him, much more than only this, she was just not ready to use words to describe her feelings.

After all, she was still a 16 years old teenager when it comes to love, removing the four years where he was not there to hold her or to kiss her like he was presently doing.

But nothing would ever come in their way now.

She was cautious more than ever when it comes to walk on a traffic light, she didn't' even try to walk on a yellow one.

Well, even if she had tried, she would have soon been back on the sidewalk, in the arms of a certain over-protective alien...

* * *

**So there was the end! I hope it was not too cheesy :) So did you like the story, any comments, questions- Click reviews :D**

**For the ones of you that it was your first time to read my stories, you can check my two others story by clicking on my profile. It's about our favorite couple _again. 3_**

**The first story is _Like it always did and will always will (complete), _ it was my first one and the second is _Whatever it takes to save it (ongoing)._ Well, it's finished but there's still the final chapter to post, I'm just waiting for Catstop, my beta reader. She seemed to have disappeared, if anyone have news about her, PM me ;)**

**So thanks again for all you reviews and remember: Life is too long to not have make the great choices but it's also too short to regret our mistakes, so just smile and be happy :) hihi ok that one was cheesy :D**


End file.
